


Random Wizarding World Musings

by MischievousMessrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Other, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMessrs/pseuds/MischievousMessrs
Summary: A random assortment of wizarding world musings as/when I come up with them. Some originally posted to my tumblr account.





	Random Wizarding World Musings

So I finally reached the point in the Hogwarts Mystery  game where Rakepick introduces us to her niffler named Sickleworth, who she says was assigned to her by Gringotts Bank to help her find treasures in cursed areas. This idea got me thinking.

What if Gringotts used hired out nifflers to the greater wizarding community, a bit like how some beach places will hire out metal detectors to muggles? But it later becomes outlawed because of the nightmare it causes the ministry dealing with escapee nifflers and protest from beast activists like Newt Scamander. So now only curse breakers can be assigned them and have to go through specialist training first and really bond with their furry partners. 


End file.
